<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing White by thiccymushroom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584875">Seeing White</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccymushroom/pseuds/thiccymushroom'>thiccymushroom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Erwin, Alpha/Beta/ Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Clothed Sex, Dom Erwin, Fucking, Hair Pulling, Knot, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Leather, M/M, Male Lactation, Masterbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moaning, Nipple Play, Omega Levi, Omega Verse, Penis Size, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Levi, Tears, Yaoi, degradation kink, degration, description, eruri - Freeform, hard dom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccymushroom/pseuds/thiccymushroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little self indulgent Eruri fic written for your viewing pleasure (and mine too haha!) Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WHEW this bad boy is finished! Here's a little background for you all!</p><p>I'm a new fanfic author with a love for creative writing, and also a big sucker for Top!Erwin x Bottom!Levi. I got the sudden itch to write an Eruri fanfic (this is my very first fanfic EVER!) and worked on it over the course of this past week! </p><p>While it is tagged as Omegaverse (because it is haha) I did leave out a bit of "regular" Omegaverse troupes in this particular story. These troupes being MPreg and biting/bite marks, just because I'm not the most comfortable with writing about them. Not saying I won't in the future, they just aren't my cup of tea (and that's ok!).</p><p>Erwin and Levi are MATES at this point!</p><p>I tried to go as descriptive as humanly possible with all the *events* that take place (just because that's what I look for in the fics I read) and I'm quite proud of the outcome of it!</p><p>Without further ado... ENJOY!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What the hell was that?” he gasped, suddenly panting from the wash of pleasure that enveloped his body.</p><p>Peering up at his mirror, Levi immediately spied the root of the problems, his nipples were extremely swollen. The normally delicate pink buds were flushed a deep rose that spread down to his areola, which also seemed to have also increased in size.</p><p><i>Was this from my time with Erwin last night?</i> he thought, gently placing a finger on the tip of the bud. It pebbled under his gentle touch, coupled with its sudden exposure to the cool air that filled the room, Levi let out another small whine.</p><p>No. It couldn’t be...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Damn bloody meeting,</i> Levi cursed.</p><p>	The captain lazily stared across the rectangular table, his granite eyes carefully eyeing those around him. There was Erwin at the head of the table, carefully pouring over details from the last mission beyond the walls. Commander Pyxis listened in at Erwin’s side, Levi could tell from the man’s slurred speech that he had already had a bit to drink from his flask. Commander Nile wasn’t present in the group, much to Levi’s amusement. Something about some wiley members of his own regiment had deterred him from attending. The Omega couldn’t stand the man, especially with how comfortable he was around Erwin (being that they grew up together.)</p><p>Hanji toyed with a pencil at his side, carefully studying it from all angles behind their glinting goggles before giving up to draw a little picture on the bottom of their own mission notes. They had already shared their recent experiments excitedly to the group, so it wasn’t like the notes were tarnished in their playful act. He could tell the brunette didn’t want to be there as much as him, he almost felt sorry for them. Almost. </p><p>Levi had already shared his squad’s information at the table. It was a dull and depressing account of recent losses, kills and supply levels. It was standard book-keeping for him, nothing new for a seasoned captain like himself.</p><p>How embarrassing to be surrounded by these ditzes, especially in the presence of the only other competent member of the group besides Erwin and himself, Commander Zackery. The man silently eyed Erwin and his reports, stroking his silver beard, deep in thought. Once in a while the Commander would calmly interject to make a comment or to ask a question, but besides that, the uneventful meeting drew to a close with Erwin’s last account.</p><p>Both Levi and Hanji were dismissed with a hearty salute from the Commanders, who stayed behind in the room. As they made their way to the door Hanji had already started to excitedly whisper in Levi’s ear. He couldn’t pay attention to what the high-strung section Commander had to say, his thoughts lay elsewhere. Turning away from the blabbing brunette to look back at the table, the small dark haired man caught the gaze from Erwin across the table, intense azure eyes silently boring into his own.</p><p><i>He knew. He had to know.</i> Levi shivered.</p><p>Levi took extra precautions to disguise his raging heat from both his subordinates and superiors which much to his luck, had started just that morning. Beginning by loosening his normally skin-tight leather gear so it merely grazed his tender areas. Oftentimes, his belts would cut deep into his thighs and chest, leaving him with painful bruises that crossed his body, and with his current state, he wasn’t keen to take the chance of embarrassing himself by springing a leak at the meeting. The Omega sported a loose fitting undershirt and his scout jacket, which was unusually buttoned up tight to his chin. Suppressant pills didn’t seem to do shit for aiding Levi’s symptoms or his pheromones. So, he knowingly drenched himself in a potent cologne to cover his fertile musk; so much so, he cringed each time he got a putrid whiff. He had gotten quite a few weird looks from cadets from his unorthodox attire, but judging from his bitter expression and vexxed mood in passing, no cadet would dare question the captain, nor was Levi in any mood to care.</p><p>Emerging from the meeting room and swiftly leaving Hanji in their tracks, Levi’s mind was set on only one thing, relieving that damn mind-numbing ache in his chest~<br/>
Months ago, during his last heat, something new happened. Levi had first noticed that morning, he had woken up to the front of his shirt drenched in liquid. Initially attributing it to a simple sweaty night, maybe even with the addition of a wet dream about Erwin. Groggily slipping out of bed and making his way to the mirror with a fresh shirt, he could feel that something was immediately different. As he touched his chest to take his wet shirt off, peeling it off his washboard abs and tracing it over his pecs to pull it over his head, a sudden jolt coursed through his body and he suddenly doubled over. Levi bit his tongue, hard to stop a loud moan from escaping his lips.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” he gasped, suddenly panting from the wash of pleasure that enveloped his body.</p><p>Peering up at his mirror, Levi immediately spied the root of the problems, his nipples were extremely swollen. The normally delicate pink buds were flushed a deep rose that spread down to his areola, which also seemed to have also increased in size. </p><p><i>Was this from my time with Erwin last night?</i> he thought, gently placing a finger on the tip of the bud. It pebbled under his gentle touch, coupled with its sudden exposure to the cool air that filled the room, Levi let out another small whine.</p><p>No. It couldn’t be. </p><p>Although Levi’s nipples were one of Erwin’s favorite places to tease (he always spent quite a bit of time toying with them when they slept together, much to Levi’s dismay), this was a bit extreme, even for him. </p><p>The normally taught muscle under his nipples had softened, and was tender to his explorative touch, triggering prickles of sensitivity that crawled up the man’s spine.</p><p>“What the fuck is happening to me?” he whispered to himself, quietly eyeing his chest from all angles in his mirror. They were definitely larger too, his smooth pectoral skin glistened with a new warmth and weight. He moved his hands back down to his erect nipples, latching his thumb and forefinger around the bud and giving it a curious squeeze. The squeeze triggered another lustful moan as the sensitivity enveloped his body, that and a gentle release of white liquid, much to his surprise.</p><p>His free hand shot over his mouth, <i>Better keep it down, the brats are still sleeping,</i> Levi thought. A look of pure horror mixed with abstain curiosity marked the man's face, he drew a warm breath through his cupped hand as he studied the liquid that dripped off his fingertips.</p><p>Was this... milk? It surely looked like it to him. A sweet scent met the Omega’s nose. It was a warm scent, laced with a hint of vanilla. It differed greatly from his normal sugary musk that he emitted during his heats, and was all the more delightful. He twisted the bud again, triggering another unexpected squirt of cream, causing him to recoil.</p><p><i>What the fuck this feeling? Is it pain? Pleasure? Both? Probably.</i> The Omega gritted his teeth at the revelation. Yeah it was kinda gross, very weird and now he desperately needed to clean himself up, but, it was nice… in its own special way.</p><p>Wait… Nice? Levi was stunned at his sudden divulgence. This was wrong, very wrong. This couldn’t happen to him, his heats were already unbearable on their own, now add having to be milked daily for some kind of relief on top of that? It couldn’t happen.</p><p>His mind suddenly shot back to his colleagues, <i>Good god. What would Hanji do if they ever found out about this?</i> Levi winced. Imagining the tall section commander eagerly experimenting on his body, fearsome curiosity glinting behind their rimmed glasses. Mobilt would definitely have to hold them back… Just the idea of it made him shudder. </p><p>The thought of Hanji made Levi remember a certain conversation he had with the brunette Beta. They spewed facts left and right about the differences of Omega, Beta and Alpha anatomy, and of course, about cycles. He remembered a considerable fact the section commander had mentioned, one that baffled him at the time. Both male and female Omegas could experience pregnancy-like symptoms during their heats, which sometimes included… lactation. He chuckled at the fact back then, imagining himself waking up one morning just leaking milk, that was crazy, right?</p><p>Moreover, what would <i>Erwin</i> think? His mate for god’s sake? Sure Erwin was regularly a kinky bitch in the sheets, but what would he think if his male mate was lactating? Surely he wouldn’t be upset, Levi assured himself, drawing lazy loops around his blushing areola to get his mind off his problems, which released dribbling spurts of pre-milk that dripped down his stomach in ribboning streams. His mind whirled, clouded from his grogginess, his thousands of questions and from the gentle release of pressure from the sensitive area. </p><p>He could feel his pants painfully strain as his cock chafed from the stimulation going on<br/>
up above. </p><p><i>This situation just keeps getting better,</i> Levi cursed, damn playing with myself.</p><p>This couldn’t happen, not to him. A fit of pure rage ensued, Levi’s face twisted into a snarl, his dull grey eyes shone with new passion. He violently squeezed and kneaded his right pectoral, throwing himself against his wall to brace himself for his gratifying release. </p><p>His free hand shot down to his waist, clumsily fidgeting with his waistband to pull out his twitching cock. He goaded his pants over his bulge quickly, triggering a spurt of pre-cum that soaked the Omega’s underwear much to his dismay. His underwear uncomfortably constricted his growing boner. He carefully peeled it off his hard-on, releasing his quivering cock and taught balls. His penis twitched from its sudden release from the warmth of his pants, blushing crimson at the tip as the cool morning air blanketed his shaft, prompting a loud moan from the dark-haired captain. </p><p>	Levi quickly worked the flushed head, drawing quick circles coated with his slick pre-cum which beaded from his tender hole. He simultaneously drew his hand down his throbbing shaft and squeezed his aching tit, expressing the warm milk from deep below. He panted breathlessly as he worked, the sensation was too much for him to handle. At last, he felt his balls strain, and with a last work of his hand and a hard squeeze to his pert nipple, he finished. Sticky tendrils of his seed blanketed his chest, as the final drops of milk leaked from his right mammary.</p><p>He collapsed to the floor, a huffing, trembling mess, pinned against his bedroom wall. Curled in a huddle, tears clouded his sight and ran down his face as he let out a slow sob. The Omega’s mind was dually numbed with a mixture of pure ecstasy and pure embarrassment, his cheeks and ears glowing a flushed ruby. Even in his current state, Levi had to admit that the ache was relieved, and the swelling in his chest had gone down significantly. His pectorals glistened, drenched in the white cream and sticky cum from his orgasm. His undeniable musk intertwined with the sugary scent of milk, the aroma was incredible. </p><p>As his shaft went flacid and gently laid against his smooth scrotum, he could feel the undeniable wetness of slick pooling at his bottom. Levi was in no mood to finger himself, not after that, Erwin would have to take care of that issue later that night. For now, Levi was far too tired and emotional to do any more.</p><p>That night, his Alpha came to pleasure him. The tall blonde made sure to punish him antiquity for getting off that morning without him. Levi dared not tell Erwin about his new issue, instead, he chalked up his unwillingness for Erwin to pleasure his chest to severe and unbearable heat-pains. Much to his surprise, his Alpha was oddly compliant and understanding, and only diverted his extra energy to wrecking the captain’s bottom half, in which the Omega was left a puddle of moans and mewls.</p><p>Levi was left to express the milk from his breasts alone throughout the duration of his heat, much to his disdain. He was such a damn pussy for not telling his mate. Then again, maybe the Alpha would find out next time Levi was in. He could just invision Erwin, latched onto his sensitive buds, sucking him dry as his warm tongue teased the raw area until he cummed himself. God, just the thought made him hard.</p><p>It was embarrassing to say the least, that is, feeling like a horny lactating bitch.</p><p><i>Fuck,</i> he despised feeling feminine.</p><p>But, in his defense, getting laid did help suppress the Omega’s undeniable urges, even if it meant Erwin fucking him senseless~</p><p>Snapping out of his lucid memory, Levi let out a deep sigh and directed his attention to the task at hand, he could feel his undershirt start to moisten through. He turned towards the right wing of headquarters, where the officers quarters lay. </p><p>Separated from the rest of the barracks to the left (and much more quiet than his own room surrounded by Levi’s many subordinates and curious cadets), the officer’s quarters were only a short walk away from the centermost area of HQ, making it the perfect place to silently relieve himself before returning back to work. He didn’t bother asking Erwin to pleasure him, he was still back at the briefing with the other branch commanders. Plus, if Levi even mentioned it to him that morning, his mate would be all worked up and unfocused in the meeting, the Omega could surely handle it himself.</p><p>He padded through the long corridor, banking a quick left through the torch-lit hall. He slowed his brisk gait as it jostled his chest uncomfortably, he grimaced. Lord was he horny, his mind clouded with only the pure thought of sex, he was hungry for it, he <i>needed it.</i> Unfortunately, that would have to wait until later. </p><p>Levi fiddled with a bronze door knob at the end of the stone hallway. Erwin almost always left his room unlocked, especially if he was running late to an important meeting like the one this morning (much to his Omega’s relief). At last the finicky doorknob gave, and Levi entered Erwin’s estate, closing the heavy door quietly behind him.</p><p>Fit for a commander of his rank and decoration, Erwin’s room was lavishly decorated, much to Levi’s jealousy. Sure, he was a decorated captain himself, but Levi lived on the other side of HQ amongst his squad and new cadets, and definitely didn’t have a room this nice or elaborate. Fashioned with gorgeous furniture crafted from talented woodworkers inside wall Sina, tapestries from the royal family and even an expensive cabinet stocked with wine, it certainly was fit for a king. Unfortunately for Erwin, this room was only used when he was on base, and even when he was home, it was disheveled in the commander’s brief stays. Clothing was strewn on the floor, maps and bits of parchment decorated his oak desk, bits of a loaf of bread lay stale on the bedside table, and the Alpha’s bed was rumpled and unmade.</p><p>“Damn pig,” Levi breathed, picking up one of the commander’s dirty long-coats that draped over a chair, tossing it to the floor. Sure Erwin’s life was manic and busy, so much so that he didn’t even have time to clean up his room, but his clean-freak mate still thought it was disgusting.</p><p><i>It’s only for a quick stay,</i> Levi thought, trying to get his mind off of his surroundings. He carefully unbuttoned his scout jacket, easing his arms out of the sleeves to try not to jostle his chest too much. A delicate hand raised to his loose chest strap, carefully undoing the buckle and releasing the strap to expose his chest. He could see that some liquid had already escaped from his chest, creating two wet marks above his blushing buds. Sure his undershirt was still on, as was his freshly plated cravat, but he couldn’t wait any longer.</p><p>He subconsciously wished his mate was there to pleasure him, to take Levi in his arms, to fuck him senseless until the smaller man drooped in his arms, a puddle of pleasured, huffing mess.</p><p>Without unbuttoning his shirt any more, he teased his nipples with a petrified curiosity through his moist shirt, drinking in the telltale scent of his mate that suffocated the room as he went. Pitiful mewls and yelps escaped from his pursed lips as he went, the Omega was disgusted at himself.</p><p>Faster, faster. Harder, harder. He gasped. The telltale click of the doorknob snapped Levi out of his pleasureful play, as he turned his head sharply to view the bedroom door.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck…</i>he had forgotten to lock it
</p><p>His stomach leaped into his chest with pure dread. He was caught, he was done for. It was time for him to become the laughing stock of his squad, of Hanji, and most importantly, to Erwin. </p><p>The blistery feeling of shock was coupled with a certain ease. He didn’t have to hide any more, he’d be free from the secret that plagued his every interaction. </p><p>Whoever was behind that door, whether it be one of his superiors, or a snooping brat from his own squad, Levi was prepared to confront them, no matter the cost.</p><p>The door pushed open and a tall silhouette graced the doorframe.</p><p>“Levi? Is that you?” a familiar voice called.</p><p>The Omega tensed, looking directly into his discoverer’s eyes. The very eyes that glowed with the sapphire spirits of a hundred men.</p><p>It was Erwin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>“Now Levi, you know I don’t like it when you play with yourself,” Erwin cooed, eliciting a small gulp from Levi as he guided him over to the messy bed... </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 2 of "Seeing White"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ANDDDDDD IT'S DONE! THE SMUTTY GOODNESS IS HERE! </p><p>After days of grinding on end to get this finished, it's done for all your enjoyment!</p><p>Thank you all so much for your patience for awaiting this chapter, it really means a ton! And WOW all those kudos, hits and comments????!!! THANK YOU ALL!</p><p>A special thank you to a great friend of mine sistertreabeard, for helping me edit and also helping me with writing one of the sections! You're the best! :)</p><p>Without further ado... I present Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh Levi… And to think you didn’t call me?” Erwin teased, slowly entering the room and drawing the heavy door behind him.</p><p>The Alpha’s full frame came into view as he stepped out of the shadows. His leather gear was polished, his garments and Scout jacket pressed to perfection, and an emerald bolo-tie hung from his collar. The man was a stunning example of the Scout Regiment’s excellence, from his towering height, excellent speaking skills, down to his muscular frame, which Levi noticed; bulged from beneath his undershirt. Good god, he looked incredible to Levi.</p><p>	“Tch- you’re back early Smith,” Levi commented, quickly crossing his arms to hide his moist undershirt from his approaching mate.</p><p>	“Zachary had matters to attend to unexpectedly,” he explained, “is it really such a bad thing that I’m back early?” Erwin asked curiously, his telltale heavy-footedness made the floorboards creak under his polished boots as he padded towards Levi “I suspected something was up, I could smell you from a damn mile away this morning. It drove me near crazy,” the blonde added, reaching back to tuck a loose strand of golden hair behind his ear. He now stood in front of Levi, peering down to study his mate. The Omega avoided eye-contact, staring at his own feet until Erwin pulled him into his arms, and at once; Levi’s face was buried between Erwin’s hard pectorals.</p><p><i>Good god,</i> Levi tensed, <i>I’m trapped.</i></p><p>	“I can handle it myself, asshole,” Levi retorted, quickly uncrossing his arms to push the Commander away, and unknowingly, displayed his wet shirt to the man.</p><p>	Erwin nosily peered down to stare at the Omega’s breasts, smirking at his mate’s attempts to try and hide this from him. When Levi realized what he was looking at, he felt himself flush from his chest up through his cheeks.</p><p>	“I thought something smelled different about you the last time you were in heat; you had a sweeter scent than normal. I thought it was odd you’d condemn me from your nipples, especially seeing how much you like it when I touch them in our time together. I almost disrespected your privacy to get a taste before, but I fancied I’d let you live in denial for just a little while longer,” Erwin explained, drawing his flustered mate back to his stomach and trailing his hands down to palm Levi’s ass.</p><p>	<i>That damn bastard played me,</i> the Omega thought, <i>I should have fucking known.</i></p><p>	The Commander continued to knead the Captain’s ass, feverishly rubbing and pinching, prompting a fit of muffled moans and mewls from the smaller man buried in his chest. Erwin reached a free hand down to Levi’s protected heat. He could feel it pulse in-tune with the man’s heartbeat, balmy and wet with slick. Reaching down further, Erwin tightly groped Levi’s tight balls, he could feel the Omega’s body go stiff in his arms.</p><p>	“Now Levi, you know I don’t like it when you play with yourself,” Erwin cooed, eliciting a small gulp from Levi as the larger man guided him over to the messy bed, “you have to save some for me~”</p><p>“<i>Mmph~</i> kinky bitch,” Levi seethed through his teeth, trying to repress just how turned on he was, “I knew you would try some weird shit with me.”</p><p>	The blonde eased Levi onto the bed, propping him against the bedframe before slipping off his boots to join his mate on the bed. Erwin sat at the feet of his Omega, who was poised delicately on the rumpled fiery red quilt. He slowly leaned over to meet face to face, Levi could feel the man’s hot breath on his neck, prompting his skin to prickle into a muddle of goosebumps. Drinking in his pungent scent, Levi studied his Alpha’s face; the thick eyebrows that framed his gorgeous blue eyes, his parted blonde locks, his chiseled jawline and his strong, germanic nose.</p><p>	“Best be careful with how you speak to me Captain,” Erwin mused, his left hand shooting up to grab the smaller man by the collar.</p><p>	A startled <i>Ngh!~</i> escaped Levi’s pursed lips. Erwin quickly scooted his legs from underneath him, bringing them up and around Levi’s to straddle his waist. The Omega could feel a growing pressure surrounding him, hugging him from below. Once Erwin was satisfied with the pressure of his hold, he released his grip on the smaller man’s collar. Levi could feel the weight of the commander’s cock, which rested atop his own sensitive erection, which emitted a suffocating heat with each pulsing heartbeat of the man.</p><p>	Erwin’s massive, tanned hands gently traced over Levi’s loose belts, following the looping leather trails that lingered on the smaller man’s narrow thighs. He gradually made his way up to the Omega’s stomach, finally stopping his chest. The silver buckle still flopped undone from Levi’s futile efforts of relieving himself just minutes before. </p><p>“My, my, you’re failing your uniform inspection Captain. I expected better of you~” Erwin gave a low chuckle as he grasped the cool metal ends of the silver clasp, “seems as if they’re a little loose around your bust, let’s tighten them up shall we?”</p><p>The Alpha attached the buckle to the strap, giving the squirming Omega a sadistic smirk before pulling the belt taut.</p><p>“W-what are you doi- <i>Aaah!</i>” Abruptly cut off with a burning sear of pain, Levi emitted an agonizing groan as the chest strap dug into his tender skin.</p><p>The feverish pull of leather constricted the Omega’s breasts; Levi recoiled in a futile act to free himself from the pressure. Erwin’s tight grip released once he successfully fastened the clasp, and his hands calmly moved down to palm the Omega’s hips, gently stroking the clothed sides in an effort to calm his subject. Erwin looked down and admired his handiwork, mounds of Levi’s swollen, cotton covered flesh hilled to the sides of the girth, immediately triggering an embarrassingly abrupt squirt of milk that doused the front of Levi’s grey undershirt.</p><p>The Omega panted, desperately trying to catch his breath through the pain of each inhale, automatically sending warm dribbles of milk down his clothed torso. His eyes lulled up to meet Erwin’s, thin lips parted and cheeks flushing a deep red.</p><p>“<i>F-fuck~</i>” Levi gasped, “s-stop, please… damn kinky bastard~” he trailed off, arching his back, bracing himself against the bedframe between Erwin’s strong thighs</p><p>“Lest you forget, you are my <i>subordinate</i> Captain Levi,” the Alpha growled, tightening his leg-lock around the smaller man’s hips. “Adjutants are expected to be obedient to their superior officers, wouldn’t you say? Heed my commands Captain, that’s an order. Or would you like me to tighten them more?” he threatened, hands gripping a portion of the leather belts once again.</p><p>“<i>Nngh~</i>” Levi gritted his teeth in response, bravely giving the blonde a lusty eye roll at his brash confidence.</p><p>Erwin’s piercing gaze bore holes into his mate’s tear filled eyes. He reached down for Levi’s thigh straps, tugging the buckle open before pulling them flush with the man’s white pants. Still holding the Captain close, Erwin leaned over, coming eye to eye with Levi’s right nipple. The sensitive bud poked through the man’s already dampened grey shirt. Erwin could only imagine just how flushed and large the Omega’s areola were underneath, each eagerly awaiting a satisfying extraction of milk. His hands snaked up from his mate’s thighs and gripped Levi’s clothed back, holding the curve of the breast up tightly to his gaping lips.</p><p>Erwin lightly latched onto the bud through bared teeth, and his wet tongue curled around the swollen mass. Levi shivered in his Alpha’s grasp, arching his back in response to practically volunteering his full breast up to his mate. His nipple slowly melted into submission with a few hearty sucks from Erwin, relaxing to release hearty streams of milk into the man’s open mouth. He gulped the sweet liquid down feverishly, eyes rolling back to fully close and his Adam's apple pumped up and down with each swallow; Levi blushed at his mate’s excitability. Drawing out the decadent cream from the tender bud orally was even more pleasurable than simply expressing it through means of touch Levi soon realized, stealing a look at the top of his mate’s head before throwing his head back in a throaty whine once again. The burning heat of the Commander’s tongue dragging swift licks and sucks over the pebbled bud, coupled with the rough texture of Levi’s shirt--which was hopelessly caught in the middle--caused the man to cry out.  </p><p>“<i>Haah~ Haah~ S-stop! Mmph~</i>” Levi cried, bracing himself against the bedframe and clenched two handful’s of Erwin’s blonde locks in his hands, pushing his head even deeper into his chest. The Omega’s hips grinded eagerly in his pinned state, aching for some kind of release from his straining pants.</p><p>“Stay still~” Erwin grunted between swallows, dragging his own hips against the Omega’s spasming bulge as he continued to suckle. After a few minutes of tense gulps, the streams of milk grew smaller and sparse, not nearly filling his mouth.</p><p>Finishing up on the right bud, Erwin swallowed the last trace of milk, lapping up the last beads of cream with his tongue before he released it. Growing bored of simply sucking and biting through the layer of his Omega’s shirt, Erwin undertook a new objective. In a manic flash of energy, he quickly grabbed the taut leather chest strap and unbuckled it rapidly. He tossed the gear off Levi’s shoulders before throwing himself at the task of unbuttoning his mate’s drenched grey shirt.</p><p>A cool breeze wafted over Levi’s bare chest, chilling his raw nipples, causing another hearty huff from the man. The relief was astounding. Levi drew in a deep breath as his pectorals graced the open room… and Erwin’s hungry eyes. His tight chest strap had left a long, painful bruise that purpled his pale skin. Even if the bruise stung, it was much better than the hellish pain of the leather digging into his raw breast. Erwin was a bit rough, leaving light bite marks around the flushed areola. Levi noticed that his right pectoral (while muddled with redness and pain from Erwin’s gnawing) was significantly less swollen and painful. </p><p><i>At least he’s good for something, that big fuck,</i> Levi thought.</p><p>Wasting no time, Erwin peppered light kisses across the middle of Levi's chest, making his way to Levi's still-full left breast. Levi tightened his small legs around Erwin's substantially larger waist in anticipation of the hot mouth that he desperately needed to relieve him. Instead of Erwin's mouth, Levi found himself met with only a breath of hot air against his skin.</p><p> As if his body could sense what was happening, he felt the skin on his left breast tighten as more fluid pooled beneath the surface. Slamming his head back into the soft sheets, Levi grit his teeth to keep himself from gasping at the now painful pressure that continued to grow. </p><p>Erwin; ever the observer, leaned back to watch the myriad of expressions flash across Levi's face. When it settled into one of discomfort, Erwin felt himself crack, and took pity on the smaller man; bending down to tug the nipple into his mouth. He could hear Levi let out a strangled wheeze, and felt thin fingers thread their way through his hair, holding on for some sort of stability. </p><p>This time, Erwin went in with his much larger hand, squeezing Levi's chest as he unrelentingly suckled on the dripping nipple. Fluid filled Erwins mouth in thick spurts while Levi thrashed underneath him, trying- and failing- to choke back his desperate gasps.</p><p>Trailing light kisses up and down the Captain's torso, and leaving sloppy trails of licks, Erwin met his mate’s gaze once again.</p><p>“<i>Aaah~</i> looks like someone enjoyed that,” Erwin gasped, a dribble of milk leaked from the side of his mouth which Levi cleaned away with a gentle wipe.</p><p>“Tch- these fucking straps are digging into my- <i>Mmph!</i>” Levi panted, pleading for Erwin to release his hard-on from the confines of his pants. He could feel a trail of slick trickle down wet his inner thighs moistening his balls.</p><p>“I’m starting to really enjoy seeing you like this. All hot and bothered through your clothes…” Erwin teased, “So unfortunately, I’ll have to decline your request Captain,” he continued to toy with the criss-crossed leather that suffocated his mate’s erection, “but... I’ll make you a compromise.” </p><p>The blonde haired man gently tugged the taut zipper over the mountainous protrusion, careful as to not catch or pinch his mate’s phallus in the process. The zipper shot down once it reached the peak of the bulge and released the constrained member with a satisfying pop. Already slick with pre-come, the white garment stuck tight to Levi’s shaft. Erwin wasted no time, stuffing his nose into the protruding form to drink in the sweet musk of his mate’s heat. The Alpha sucked through Levi’s dripping undergarments, trailing a long lick up his sticky, upright cock, it's rosy head peeking out of the waistband. Beading with another thick glob of pre-come, the blond planted a few well placed nips near the Omega’s pulsing head before latching onto it himself, tugging the underwear off, fully divulging it. He simultaneously kneaded the man’s sensitive scrotum with his palms while throating the length of Levi’s penis, working his way up and down continuously. He made sure to give extra attention to the flared head, digging the tip of his rough tongue into the small hole. Levi was driven into another fit of desperate, filthy noises, gripping the crimson covers for some sort of support. </p><p>He gasped for air, eyes rolling back as a thin trail of drool dripped out of his mouth, “<i>A-aahh... Ahn... Mngh-ph!</i> E-erwin, I’m cu-” Levi panted, his body shivered and twitched as he released a load of seed straight into his mate’s mouth.</p><p>Erwin eagerly gulped down his mate’s semon, intentionally accentuating his filthy noises for his Omega’s enjoyment before releasing his lips. Levi emitted a sweet little cry followed by a deep sigh of relief, a single tear dribbled down his face as he continued to spill warmth on his stomach in shining spurts. The Omega met his mate’s eyes, flashing a pleased smile at the man looking down at him; the very same man that awkwardly licked the remnants of sticky cum off his own lips. Erwin was still rock-hard in his own pants, but he didn’t once orgasm in the act.</p><p> <i>How could he endure it?</i> Levi thought, <i>That man really has a superpower for holding himself back… in certain instances at least.</i></p><p>“Strip for me Captain,” the Alpha instructed, easing himself off of Levi.</p><p>“Y-yes sir,” Levi mumbled, his mind still fuzzy from his orgasm.</p><p>Erwin tenderly helped his mate out of the rest of his gear and boots, quickly tossing them to the floor. He gently caressed Levi’s sore spots as an unspoken apology of his roughness. With his skin littered with bruises from the belts and hickies that dotted his chest, the exhausted Levi sat back against the headboard to eagerly watch his Alpha strip.</p><p>Sensing his Omega’s curiosity, Erwin tore off his Scout jacket and sent it flying off the bed. The Wings of Freedom emblem glided through the air triumphantly before plopping on the ground. Erwin’s boots and belts were soon to follow, and flopped to the ground with a loud clank of metal. He was much gentler with removing his emerald bolo-tie, softly placing it on the bedside table before unbuttoning his shirt. Wide-framed shoulders and a tanned chest came into view with each meager button unclasped; Levi gulped. Pulling his shirt off his back, Erwin’s muscles bulged. The Alpha’s shapely pectorals graced the open air, his busty chest tracing down to a deeply toned stomach. </p><p>A sparse trail of golden hair trickled from his belly-button down to Erwin’s member, which gave a gentle twitch at its sudden release. Erwin’s dick was massive, matching its hefty owner perfectly. Two thick veins protruded from its girthy sides, leading up to a massive flared head that twinged with a light purple tint. His knot had already started to flair in preparation, ballooning thick around the circumference of his base. A thin line of pre-come trickled down the man’s length, dribbling down to the man’s two thick balls.</p><p>Levi slid down the headboard to lay between his Alpha’s thighs comfortably. Situated flat on his back, the crimson covers framed his pale figure as he displayed his body to his onlooking Alpha. A dainty figure from head to toe, Levi’s stature was abnormally small and strangely feminine. He had a small nose that dipped into thin pink lips, and cool grey eyes, constantly lidded with a scowl from his thin brows. Normally combed and parted in the center, his dark hair was abnormally ruffled from his movement, and hung a bit over his face. Even with his soft features, the Captain was an undeniable symbol of strength and fitness. Strong muscles rippled under his milky white skin. Any sort of bodily trauma was easily visible with his light pigment; hickeys were especially dangerous, and could last for weeks before they faded. </p><p>Even with his slim frame and short size, Levi’s stature wasn’t something to be scorned; especially when it came to what hung between his legs. While not incredibly girthy like his mate, his torso dipped down to a stunningly long member with a delicate flushed head. A taught and shapely scrotum pillowed down below as a thick vein traced up the side of his length, running all the way up to the head. Immaculately clean, not a sight of dark hair grazed the well maintained area. </p><p>Erwin sat back at Levi’s feet with his cock twitching in attention. He could barely wait any longer to fuck his mate. No. to <i>breed</i> him. The Alpha hungrily touched Levi’s dripping slick and pushed the tip of his thick finger inside up to his knuckle. Levi squirmed helplessly at the entrance, his hole contracting tight around the Commander’s finger as it sunk in deep. Erwin gave a few quick wiggles around the pulsing hole before attempting to slide another finger in.</p><p>“God, Captain. If you want it that bad, loosen up a bit,” Erwin commanded. Levi tried to control himself and his contracting, and finally, the second finger slid in with a satisfying pop.</p><p>Erwin pumped the two fingers around, each coated with a thick layer of slick. At last, he felt the area loosen just a bit, much to Levi’s groaning and grunting up above.</p><p>“You’re going to have to take one more Levi, hang in there,” Erwin groaned impatiently. Before the Omega had any time to react to the man’s plea, the Alpha forcefully pushed a third finger into the sensitive hole.</p><p>Levi needily moaned, his dick dribbling a second wave of pre-come on his sweaty chest. Erwin continued to work the area effectively, the sweltering walls still gripping his fingers intensely. After a few long minutes of stretching, Erwin finally let up and pulled his slick-covered fingers out of the puckered hole. But, instead of lining himself up with the hole immediately, Erwin leaned over and grabbed Levi’s wrists, pinning him to the bed. The Omega could feel his erection gently graze his Commander’s, their hot shafts pinned and quivering with lust between them. Levi always seemed to forget just how large Erwin actually was, how intimidating it was to be caught by a man that could break his small form in half.</p><p>“<i>Haahhh~</i> P-please-, please put it in,” Levi begged eagerly between huffs. He was so ready for his mate to just be inside him already. He had waited patiently, and even let Erwin have his fun with his upper half.</p><p>“Captain, remember what we discussed earlier, you will obey me. Address me as Commander Smith,” Erwin drew his face against his mate’s. His blue eyes shone with passion, and his hot breath tickled Levi’s face, “now Captain… <i>beg for me.</i>”</p><p>“Please, please breed me Commander Smith!” Levi choked out in a bitter yell. <i>How embarrassing to let myself stoop this low,</i> he thought.</p><p>“Good boy,” Erwin rewarded, obviously pleased with his mate’s submission. He slipped his body down to Levi’s bottom once again and lined himself up with the man’s slick, all without releasing him from his grip.<br/>
Erwin gently pressed his tip into the flushed hole, pushing his weight against Levi. The thinner part of the head started to enter in, before stopping in its tracks when it reached the flared portion.</p><p>Levi writhed in pain, “<i>Gah~</i> Erwin you’re too damn big!”</p><p>“Just hold on,” Erwin continued to push. With a swift movement of his hips, Erwin thrust his member successfully into his mate. His length was engulfed by Levi, who responded with an astonished whine. The warmth of his mate irresistibly wrapped around him, velvety walls constricting around his sensitive cock. With a throaty grunt, Erwin began his work, moving his hips forcefully back before slamming back into his mate. He started off slow (he noticed that the Omega still had some loosening up to do) before working himself up faster and faster. The powerless Omega was sent into another fit of loud sobs. The Alpha’s knot grazed the puckered hole with each deep insert. </p><p>Levi could feel himself coming close to orgasming, his mind whirling with the satisfaction of his deepest fantasies. His body made a final effort of holding back, but the irresistible euphoria overcame his body with violent shudders and convulsions. He squirted thick strands of glassy liquid on Erwin’s chest overhead. It almost seemed like the Alpha didn’t notice his soaked stomach, as he continued to thrust into the smaller man. The weight of his body against Levi’s jostled his bottom back and forth. Erwin could feel himself getting closer and closer, beads of sweat dripping down his brow as he panted gruffly. With a last primal push, Erwin’s bulbous knot entered Levi’s slick with a loud <i>pop.</i></p><p>	A blissful ecstasy encompassed them both as they lay together in silence. Levi’s frantic moans quieted as he puddled into a pleasured mess in Erwin's arms. Once he was competent enough to think about anything but sex, the Omega glanced down at his mate’s work. He could feel Erwin’s penis pressed against his own stomach wall, so much so that it bulged noticeably through his skin. His abdomen started filling with Erwin’s hefty load, which warmed him from the inside out. He reached down with a gentle hand to thumb the member through his own skin, goading it to continue its sweet release into his stomach. The sheets lay crumpled at their sides, sticky and white with their cum mixed with Levi’s milk. </p><p>Having his mate there beside him, loving him, <i>inside him,</i> Levi realized, was all he truly needed. With his final revelation, Levi sunk his head into Erwin’s chest, whispering a barely audible <i>I love you</i> before closing his eyes.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Tch- bastard, you ruined my damn clothes,” Levi cursed, staring down at the pile of his dirty clothes that graced the floor, musky with the scent of sex.</p><p>	The two lazily lounged upon the bed once Erwin’s knot released, both still naked and sweaty from the wanton act.</p><p>	“Even after all that, you still act as if you weren’t spilling throaty moans left and right,” Erwin chuckled, spooning the smaller man flush against his hips. The Alpha’s hands loosely hung around that of his Omega’s warm stomach, feeling up and down his wet abs and chest to gently comfort his mate.</p><p>	“Don’t worry Captain… I have a plan~” Erwin answered with a grin.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>	“I look like a fucking idiot,” Levi grumbled, looking sullenly in the mirror at himself.<br/>
His body swum in a huge, puffy white shirt, its arms dangling long over his thin wrists. The shirt dangled down near his knees like an oversized dress (which were also covered with a matching pair of equally large pants. Erwin had convinced him to throw on some of his extra clothes, just to make the journey back to his own room to change.</p><p>	“I can feel my dick swimming in your big ass panties,” Levi complained.</p><p>	“I think you look adorable, now go get a move-on before your squad starts to worry,” Erwin chuckled, giving Levi’s ass a playful squeeze. Watching his mate dressed up in his own garments was darling. “Plus, It will let everyone know that you’re all mine,” Erwin added, grabbing his green bolo tie from his bedside table to string around Levi’s neck. He gave it a light tug to fit it around the Captain’s collar, looking down at him endearingly before embracing him in a hug.</p><p>	“Thanks, ya big idiot,” Levi commented. After a few seconds of holding, he decided he was done and pushed away from Erwin. He gave the blonde a final little smirk before turning to head out the door, closing it quietly behind him~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We love Erwin's adorable aftercare, especially when it has to do with embaressing Levi for a bit!</p><p>Thank you again for reading and following this story! I truly hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>Comments, Kudos, Critiques and overall views are VERY appreciated! I'm eager to improve and make edits so if you guys see anything I missed or want me to go back and include, let me know!</p><p>I also take story requests! I will probably pick and choose whatever I feel comfortable with/feel as if I can write about, but feel free to note me! I want to improve on my skills! I'd love to write more AoT fics in the future as well as Free! and Sk8 the Infinity, but again, feel free to message me with more!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PREVIEW: <i>“Now Levi, you know I don’t like it when you play with yourself,” Erwin cooed, eliciting a small gulp from Levi as he guided him over to the messy bed...</i></p><p>Be prepared for some straight smutty goodness that ensues in the next chapter... ;)</p><p>Comments, Kudos, Critiques and overall views are VERY appreciated! I'm eager to improve and make edits so if you guys see anything I missed or want me to go back and include, let me know!</p><p>I also take story requests! I will probably pick and choose whatever I feel comfortable with/feel as if I can write about, but feel free to note me! I want to improve on my skills! I'd love to write more AoT fics in the future as well as Free! and Sk8 the Infinity, but again, feel free to message me with more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>